Generally, a stereoscopic image is expressed with use of a left image to be viewed by the left eye and a right image to be viewed by the right eye (c.f. Patent Document 1). The magnitude of a positional deviation of an object or a background between the left and right images is very influential in quality of the stereoscopic image. If there is an excessively large positional deviation of an object or a background between left and right images, a viewer may feel the object or the background too stereoscopic. If there is an excessively small positional deviation of an object or a background between left and right images, a viewer may fail to perceive a stereoscopic image. Therefore, it is important for an editor creating a stereoscopic image to adjust the magnitude of a positional deviation of an object or a background between left and right images.
Comparing two or more types of images, in which an object is represented, makes it easy to know a change of the object over time. For instance, a color change over time or a change in visual characteristics before and after a treatment such as a surgery may be clearly grasped by comparison of two or more types of images.
As described above, it is possible to obtain a variety of visual information by comparison of two or more types of images. Under current circumstances, however, there are no techniques for easily comparing two or more types of images. For instance adjustment to a magnitude of a positional deviation of an object or a background between left and right images is very dependent on skill of editors.
Patent Document 1: JP 2011-158777 A